Almas Gemelas
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: A veces es cuestión de escuchar a tu noble corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Almas Gemelas

Bruno x Zaira

Bueno este es una pequeña historia con OC solo los que me conocen saben a qué me refiero.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

En algún lugar, en alguna parte de Bajoterra una chica se encontraba en el bosque, admirando el paisaje, la naturaleza, los árboles frondosos, los hongos coloridos, los pequeños animalitos correteándose y jugando entre sí, admiraba todo, cada pequeño detalle le encantaba, le asombraba, sin duda esa chica era nueva, ese dia apenas llego a Bajoterra, por fin bajo a ese extraño mundo y ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba su casa? ¿Acaso estaba perdida?...

Aquella chica de cabello largo, de color café, ondulado, con hermosos caireles, ojos de color violeta, piel blanca, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, botas cafés que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, blusa de color rojo, una mochila de color café, ella estaba ahí observando el lugar cuando un ruido detrás de los arbustos la distrajo, ella volteo, se dirigió en dirección a los arbustos y justo cuando se estaba acercando otro ruido llamo su atención haciendo que se alejara de su objetivo,, tranquilamente volteo y se fue acercando, avanzaba lentamente y a la vez ponía cara de extrañeza… ¿Qué podría ser?..

Se fue acercando, aquel minúsculo ruido comenzó a volverse estruendoso y molesto, se aproximó hasta divisar a un ejército de hombres, armados, vestidos con el mismo uniforme, un uniforme negro con detalles rojos, a la chica pareció interesarle cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver claramente diviso al otro lado unos chicos que estaban peleando a Zaira pareció hacerle familiar el chico pero lo miro de lejos así que no estaba segura se iba a acercar más cuando algo le gruño, bajo la mirada y logro divisar a una babosa con colores intensos (oscuros) , ojos totalmente rojos la joven se asustó jamás había visto especie tan rara y con furia en su mirar , Zaira retrocedió asustada pero choco contra alguien o tal vez algo ¿Qué podría ser?.. (n.n)

La chica dio vuelta rápidamente para ver el objeto o la persona con la que había chocado, para su sorpresa ese "objeto" era un chico tenia cabello de color café, ojos verdes, alto, piel blanca, vestía con unos jeans negro, botas negras, una camisa negra con detalles blancos.

-Amm…lo siento es que no te vi… no era mi intención chocar contigo…

-No te preocupes…-le dijo con una bella sonrisa a lo que la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

- O-ok m-me llamo Zaira...- El chico la noto un poco nerviosa pero no le dijo nada solo sonrió complacido (xD)

-Yo me llamo Bruno gusto en conocerte

-Igualmente y-y ¿Qué te trae por acá?-pregunto con extrañeza.

-Vine a este lugar ya que es mi lugar favorito en donde me concentro y pues a admirarlo me gusta mucho este paisaje me encanta es que no se siento que me relaja y tranquiliza, despeja mi mente así puedo pensar claramente las cosas y no actuar estúpidamente por así decirlo… y bien ¿a ti que te trajo a este lugar?...

-Pues y-yo…- comenzó el nerviosismo (xD asi soy yo) - estab-ba caminando sin rum-mbo y pues al parecer me sirvió… me trajo hasta este bello lugar…

-Lo que te puedes llegar a encontrar tan solo por caminar y vagar por ahí…

-Si lo sé, te entiendo esto es lo más bello que he visto y es nuevo para mí…

-¿Nuevo?-pregunto con extrañeza

-Amm… si es que jamás salgo de casa… y cuando lo hago solo vago por el pueblo… mas no llego a tanto – disimulo ya que nadie debía enterarse de dónde provenía ya que si lo hacía habría problemas y muy graves…

-Wow… bueno…- el chico se quedó callado y la examino de pies a cabeza esa ropa le parecía extraña pero por respeto y por no incomodar a la chica no dijo nada pero aun así se veía linda… cambio de tema y la examino nuevamente -veo que no tienes babosas…-dijo para romper el silencio incomodo que su mirada hacia la chica había provocado, volvió a examinar a la chica para comprobar que en definitiva estaba en lo cierto.

-Amm no… no tengo babosas ni una sola…

-Amm… bueno y… ¿Quieres que te ayude a obtener babosas experimentadas?...

-Si estaría bien pero otro dia… se me está haciendo tarde y en mi casa me mataran…

-Si quieres te llevo…

-No así estoy bien prefiero caminar...

-Ok te veo mañana tal vez...

-Sip pero en donde…

-Amm…- el chico pensó –en la pizzería de Mario ¿La conoces?

-Si- disimulo

-Ok te veo haya como a las 5:00 ¿está bien?

-Sip… nos vemos halla

-Ok… hasta mañana..

-Sip… adiós…

El chico se montó en su meca-bestia que tenía forma de lobo (xD como la de Eli, lo siento si la copie es que ese animal me fascina xD) y se marchó, Zaira dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar y mientras iba caminando iba pensando.

"¡Maldita sea!... dónde está la pizzería de Mario…porque tuve que aceptar… -tal vez porque lo acabas de conocer y es tu único amigo que tendrás - susurro su subconsciente (xD no me quedo de otra) ahh ni si quiera sé dónde está mi casa… soy nueva en esto… no sé porque mis "queridos" (sarcasmo) padres me dejaron aquí… en la superficie estaba mejor… tenía una vida… era feliz… bueno no exagerare no era feliz… tal vez aquí pueda comenzar otra vida y ser sociable… tal vez… ahora solo resta llegar a casa" pensó la chica… Zaira se quitó su mochila y la dejo en el piso, se agacho, abrió la mochila, empezó a buscar algo, hasta que una perrita salió de su mochila.

-Clawdeen!-la perrita se acercó y agacho sus pequeñas orejitas, puso ojitos tristes sus ojos eran de color azul celeste (porque será xD) esa pequeña perrita era de raza Estadounidense una Alaskan Malamute que al parecer para Zaira eran tiernos y adorables para ella todo tipo de perro era adorable y querido ninguno era discriminado.

-Hay pequeña traviesa que voy a hacer contigo- sonrió, la perra movió su colita en señal que estaba feliz, Zaira agarro a la pequeña perrita para que no se fuera, encontró lo que estaba buscando, cerro su mochila y la cargo, lo que encontró fue un mapa que la guiaría a su nueva casa o refugio según su madre.

-Ok dice que por aquí es- se dijo a sí misma, comenzó a caminar en dirección donde le indicaba el mapa o croquis, comenzó a caminar, caminar y después de una media hora o más por fin llego al refugio.

-Muy bien esta debe ser- se dijo de nuevo a sí misma, se acercó a la puerta, tomo y giro la perilla lentamente y al entrar, ella tenía la certeza de que encontraría el lugar patas arriba ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitada pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba limpio, recogido, ordenado.

-Por fin llegas- dijo una voz muy familiar desde la cocina, Zaira juraba haber escuchado esa voz en algún lugar en alguna parte solo que no se acorada, trato de recordar, pensó, pensó hasta que el recuerdo por fin le llego.

- ¿Abuela? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto extrañada y confundida, una sombra se acercaba poco a poco.

- Si nieta soy yo- dijo saliendo de la cocina y por fin dejarse ver, camino hacia donde estaba su nieta pero se detuvo un poco antes, Zaira estaba que no lo podía creer.

-¡Abuela!-grito emocionada, dejo con cuidado a Clawdeen en el piso y corrió a abrazar a su querida abuela la cual extrañaba tanto, la abuela la recibió con los brazos abiertos, Zaira la abrazó muy fuerte, se acercó a su oído y susurro -Me alegra mucho verte pero…- dijo sacando pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

-Pero ¿qué?- la abuela se separó de su nieta, limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto extrañada

-Mira hija eso es algo que te explicare luego ahora hay que estar felices por fin llegaste-

-¿Wow acaso esperabas que llegara?-

-Por supuesto hice ese trato con tus padres pero al parecer te dejaron venir hasta que cumplieras los 15 años-

-Si lo sé pero al menos estoy aquí ahora en ¿qué te ayudo?-

-Solo sube a tu cuarto ahí encontraras una sorpresa..

-Claro abuela pero antes esta es mi perrita se llama Clawdeen…

-Siempre te gusto esa raza ¿cierta hija?

-Sip esta traviesilla- miro a Clawdeen de reojo- se metió a mi mochila y por error me la traje- encogió los hombros avergonzada.

-Hay hija pero no hay problema en tenerla aquí con tal de que no moleste a las babosas todo estará bien-

-¿y que son las babosas?- La abuela sonrió tomo la babosa electroshock que estaba en su hombro, la puso en su mano y la acerco.

-Amm y que es… esto se supone ¿que son las babosas?- pregunto incrédula ya que en la superficie las babosas eran totalmente diferentes.

-hija estas babosas son muy diferentes a las de la superficie, estas babosas se transforman cuando alcanzan los 150 km y cada uno hace su poder especial.

-¿Enserio?- siguió mirándola incrédula

-si hija ahorita te explico tu sube a tu cuarto, te espera una sorpresa

Zaira obedeció a su querida abuela y subió a su cuarto seguida por su perrita, al entrar a su cuarto todo estaba limpio y ordenado, dejo su mochila encima de su cama y al lado había un pequeño armario, Zaira se acercó y lo abrió, al abrirlo en el contenía una ropa de lanzador, una lanzadora y unos tubos para babosas, Zaira se emocionó tanto quería ponerse el vestuario ya pero no podía a que era muy tarde y tenía que dormir, estaba ansiosa porque fuera el dia siguiente, tomo su lanzadora esta era de color morado, tenía pequeñas rosas negras y detalles blancos pero Zaira tenía dudas.. ¿Para qué sirve la lanzadora?

Bajo a donde se encontraba su abuela decidida a preguntarle.

-Oie abuela- se acercó a ella – ¿para qué sirve esto?- levanto sus manos, en ella contenía la lanzadora.

La abuela sostuvo la lanzadora de su nieta, agarro un tubo de babosas, en el tubo se colocó la pequeña babosa electroshock.

-Ven te enseñare- dicho esto se dirigió al patio trasero, cargo a la babosa y apunto

Disparo a la pequeña babosa esta se convirtió en una babosa electroshock, se elevó y causo una…

* * *

Lo se .-. no es el buen suspenso pero bueno bien o mal aquí esta.

Saludos!

Espero reviews.. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí la continuación, no es precisamente de Elixie pero es mi llegada a Bajoterra :D espero que les guste

* * *

Disparo a la pequeña babosa esta se convirtió en una babosa electroshock, se elevó y causo una enorme nube negra con ratos incluidos, Zaira quedo fascinada y asombrada ante esto jamás había visto una babosa hacer eso, al menos no las que conocía.

La babosa se transformó en su forma original y regreso a las manos de la querida abuela de Zaira, la abuela extendió sus manos para recibir a la babosa, al hacerlo la abuela volteo a ver a Zaira quien miraba a la pequeña babosa un poco extrañada.

-¿Eso hace una babosa?- aún seguía pasmada, no podía creer lo que vio, no podía creer que una babosa de ese tamaño pudiera transformarse en una más grande y hacer eso simplemente no lo creía.

-Sí, eso hace esta pequeñina- con su dedo acaricio a la pequeña babosa esta solo sonrió ante el acto de la abuela.

-Wow y ¿las babosas tienen nombre?

-Sí, algunos lanzadores le ponen nombres y logran entablar una amistad con sus babosas y otros lanzadores simplemente las usan como "municiones" por decirlo así

-Wow y ¿esta babosa la has tenido desde siempre?

-No exactamente a esta babosa la encontré hace una semana estaba en mi rutina de caminata y pues al ir caminando la vi, la pequeña babosa estaba lastimada y yo no podía dejarla ahí he irme como si nada hubiera pasado lo que hice fue tomarla entre mis manos, la lleve de vuelta al refugio, la cure y la deje libre pero ella no se quiso ir y desde entonces ha permanecido conmigo, jamás ha sido lanzada y transformada bueno hasta hoy y pues quisiera que tú la tuvieras como un regalo de bienvenida

-Pues no sé qué decir abuela- extendió su mano y la pequeña babosa salto –y esta pequeña ¿tiene nombre?

-Amm no jamás se me ocurrió un nombre pero espero que puedas darle uno- ante esto Zaira se quedó pensando, después de varios minutos por fin encontró un nombre concuerdo a su poder y observo a la pequeña babosa.

-Amm veamos pequeñita que te parece el nombre de Power - la pequeña babosa dio un chirrido y salto no cabía duda que la babosa estaba feliz.

-Ahora volvamos al refugio, se está haciendo de noche

-Me muero porque sea mañana- ante esto su babosa salto al hombro de su nueva dueña quien ahora había aprendido a hacer amistad con las babosas y a respetarlas como se debía.

Entraron al refugio, Zaira se sentó en el sillón completamente cansada mientras que la abuela iba a preparar la cena especial para la bienvenida de su nieta, Clawdeen subió donde se encontraba su dueña y se recostó a un lado, Zaira solo sonrió y acaricio la cabecita de aquella canina.

Minutos después la abuela se sentó al lado de Zaira lista para contarle todo lo que había pasado en bajoterra meses atrás de que ella llegara a ese nuevo mundo que no conocía.

-Nieta debo contarte todo lo que paso antes que llegaras, pasaron cosas que ni yo misma pude creer

-Ah sí ¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?

-Pues en primera todo Bajoterra tiene un héroe salvándolos de todo peligro ocasionado por el Dr. Blakk

-Y ¿quién es ese héroe?

-Ese es el problema

-Amm pues ¿porque hay problema?

-Pues porque su nombre es… Eli Shane y su padre Will Shane desapareció se dice que Blakk fue el último que lo vio- ante esto Zaira se sorprendió

-No puede ser, jamás me imagine encontrarlo aquí, pero eso es completamente mal…- Zaira ignoro la información de Will y se enfocó más a Eli Shane (¿porque será? xD)

-Bueno eso no es peor, lo peor es que…- la abuela no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo solo continuo, observo a la pequeña babosa llamada Power –el Dr. Blakk vuelve malas a las babosas alterando su ADN con algo llamado agua oscura

-Esas babosas a las que llamas malvadas tienen colores oscuros

-Si ¿por?

-Pues porque cuando baje me encontré con una, intento morderme, sinceramente me dio miedo y no me gustaría enfrentarme a esas cosas, no de nuevo **(Babosas malvadas por si se lo preguntan xD)**

-Uff bueno ahora ven a cenar tengo algo preparado para ti- dicho esto camino hacia la cocina siendo seguida por su nieta y por una perrita hambrienta llamada Clawdeen, la abuela intentaba olvidar el tema ya que no quería recordar su pasado y menos con lo que vivió en meses anteriores.

-Me muero por comer tu comida especial pero antes platícame más sobre ese tal Eli Shane- (\*w*/ hablar de Eli Shane xD) Zaira sabía todo sobre él pero algunas cosas ya habían quedado en el olvido.

Llegaron a la cocina Zaira se dirigió a la mesa, tomo asiento en una de las sillas mientras su Abuela serbia la cena.

-Y bien ¿cuando llego ese tal Eli Shane a Bajoterra?

-Pues meses antes de que llegaras tú

-Wow- al parecer los recuerdos y las fechas concordaban y Zaira no pararía hasta encontrar o reunir las piezas de su rompecabezas para que todo lo que mantenía en su cabeza guardado concordara y pudiera encontrar una respuesta a todo esto que estaba pasando.

La abuela sirvió la comida y juntas cenaron hasta quedar completamente llenas, Zaira era de poco comer, casi no comía pero esta vez se sirvió más de un plato degustando la maravillosa comida de bienvenida que su abuela había cocinado, le había fascinado, le había gustado, termino de comer y obvio le dio un poco a Clawdeen esta quedo con ganas de otro plato y Zaira le dio otro poco.** (Amo a los perros xD y no discrimino a ninguno)**

Terminaron de cenar, recogieron los platos y los llevaron al fregadero, la abuela estaba dispuesta a lavarlos pero Zaira la detuvo antes que pudiera poner un solo dedo en el agua **(xD)**

-Abuela, esta vez lavo yo

-Como negarme- ante esto sonrió a su nieta y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar asiento y contarle más sobre el grandioso lanzador Eli Shane **(para mi es perfecto XD y para Ka, Twist es perfecto xD Twistem!) **

La abuela comenzó a hablar pero Zaira no le tomo la debida atención ya que estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, pensando constantemente en Eli **(aww! xD)** no podía créelo, tal vez era él tal vez no pero aun así estaba segura de que era él ya que sus cálculos coincidían y nada podía cambiar o dudar de los cálculos. **(XD no soy muy buena en matemáticas pero bueno xD)**

-Nieta ¿Me estas escuchando?- ante esto Zaira salió de sus pensamientos –amm no abuela perdona…

-Y en qué piensas… ¿en un chico?..- ante esto Zaira se sonrojo porque era verdad, estaba pensando en un chico con un nombre de Eli Shane, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, a cada minuto el volvía sinceramente Zaira seguía enamorada de ese chico.

-No abuela no sé de qué hablas- ante esto la abuela pudo notar un leve sonrojo en la chica, Zaira solo seguía lavando los platos, sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería ver la sonrisa y mirada picara de su abuela sinceramente se sonrojaría al extremo hasta quedar más roja que un tomate **(n.n)** y tener que admitir que le gusta un chico. **(Eli Shane xD)**

Minutos más tarde Zaira termino de lavar los platos y trastes que se habían originado por esa simple cena especial, su abuela ya se encontraba descansando en su cuarto ya que estaba exhausta, al notar que nadie más la escuchaba decidió hablar con su nueva babosa llamada Power.

-Increíble ¿no? Jamás imagine que lo encontraría aquí pero ni modo el destino es el destino- la babosa estaba confundida no sabía de quien le hablaba –Lo se Power lo sé, no sabes de quien hablo, es una larga historia que te contare después ahora a dormir estoy cansada- dicho esto subió a su cuarto seguida por su perrita Clawdeen y su nueva babosa Power, entro a su cuarto cerró la puerta, dejo a Power en la canasta, le preparo una camita a Clawdeen y se acostó en su cama completamente exhausta.

-Qué largo dia- dijo mientras quitaba las almohadas y las cobijas para poder acostarse y taparse para no pasar frio.

Al acostarse, Zaira tenía una mirada perdida hacia el techo de su cuarto, comenzó a pensar sobre su pasado y sobre aquel chico, ¿será él o solo lo está imaginando?, dejo de mirar el techo y se puso del lado sin dejar de pensar en aquel chico.

-¿Me extrañara?- suspiro –No lo creo tal vez el ya ni me recuerde- ante esto último se quedó pensando, una lagrima salió de su ojo haciendo notar que estaba triste, durante el tiempo que Eli estuvo en la superficie Zaira le tuvo un cariño especial que con los días ese cariño especial comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en amor, si tal vez estaban muy chicos para el amor pero durante ese tiempo Zaira comenzó a llamarlo "mejor amigo" ya que lo quería más que eso pero no podría decírselo ya que no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, para los demás ellos dos parecían novios y se la pasaban molestando en especial a la chica quien no dudaba en sonrojarse.

-Hay Eli te extraño mucho pero saber si tú me extrañas creo que ya quede en el olvido- ante esto se quedó profundamente dormida estaba triste pero tenía que afrontarlo aunque para eso le lleve más que una eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente Zaira se despertó completamente sin energía, estaba decaída y aparte con sus pensamientos adversos su autoestima estaba hasta x debajo del suelo.

Power subió a su hombro y acaricio su mejilla con su pequeña cabecita, Zaira la miro y suspiro.

-Hay Power como quisiera no sentirme así- suspiro de nuevo, trato de dejar de pensar en eso, se restregó la cara con sus manos tratando así de poder alejar sus pensamientos negativos de lado y poder concentrarse en lo que es realmente importante.

Salió de su cuarto y respiro profundo pero al respirar un agradable aroma salió de la cocina, era algo apetitoso, Zaira no dudo en bajar, se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar se encontró con su abuela estaba cocinando otra de sus exquisiteces, Zaira se "derretía" por probarla.

-mmmm, ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico?-

-Créeme te encantara

-mmm eso lo quiero ver, es muy difícil que algo me encante pero tus recetas simplemente me fascinan abuela

Se dirigió para la mesa y justo cuando se iba a sentar en la silla alguien toco a la puerta.

-Yo voy a abrir- ya que su abuela estaba cocinando Zaira decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

Tomo y giro la perilla al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Wow eres tú…

* * *

Quien será? O.o xD

Muy pronto la continuación y Karem tendrás que esperar un poco más.. :P

Saludos!

Zaili


End file.
